My First Challenge
by Song Of Hope
Summary: Okay, here's my first challenge, and a short story to keep me from being suspended.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my very first challenge…**

**But I want to see how people work with this.**

**This is the challenge.**

**Write a romance story, no yaoi or weird pairings. Acceptable ones, Ginga X Madoka, Wales X Sophie, Chao Xin X Mei-Mei, Ryuuga X Hikaru (I've fallen with this pairing), and any other character X OC.**

**The winner will have me write a story with any pairing of their choice, provided it is up there above and that it's non-yaoi.**

**The story must be a one-shot.**

**It might seem easy, but here's the hard part.**

**It must be an Evanescence song fic, without lyrics in the actual story. Song fics are great, but the lyrics just annoy the hell out of me. So no lyrics in the story.**

**Oh, and the title must be the same as the song you are writing about.**

**Also, there is a limit of having two lyrics as dialog/description, with certain exceptions.**

**And there are certain songs that it has to be.**

**Bring Me To Life****, ****Call Me When You're Sober****, ****Good Enough****, ****My Immortal****, ****What You Want****, and ****My Heart is Broken****.**

**Those are the songs.**

**That is the challenge.**

**What are you waiting for? Get writing!**

**Song Of Hope**

**Oh, and here's a story to keep my account from getting suspended.**

Jamie sat watching VeggieTales. Hope walked in.

"Hey Jamie, what'cha watching?" He started singing along with the theme song.

"Broccoli, celery, gotta be, VeggieTales." She smiled, and sang along with him.

"Lima beans! Collar greens! Peachy keen! Veggie tales! Cauliflower, sweet and sour, half an hour, Veggie Tales! There's never ever-ever-ever-ever been a show like Veggie Tales! There's never ever-ever-ever-ever been a show like Veggie Tales! IT'S TIME FOR VEGGIE TALES!" They watched a lot of VeggieTales together, laughing and smiling, singing along with the songs.

"Oh WHERE is my hairbrush?"

"I can be your friend wa-wa-wa!"

"Love your neighbor."

"She broke the plate it's true!"

"BARBRA MANATEE (manatee, manatee)! I'LL BE YOUR MONA MI (mona mi, mona mi)!"

"God is bigger than the Boogie Man, he's bigger than Godzilla or the monsters on TV! Oh God is bigger than the Boogie Man and he's watching out for you and me!"

"We are the Grapes of Wrath, we never take a bath."

"Because I love my duck."

"Larry-Boy, Larry-Boy, lean and mean, green machine, Larry-Boy."

Soon, it was almost five o'clock and Hope was meeting up with Kyoya soon. Hope looked very sad.

"Oh, I wanted to keep watching VeggieTales with you, but I'm meeting up with Kyoya at Bey Park in a few minutes. I need to get going." Jamie looked sad.

"Okay then. But consider our game, postponed." They always sad that to each other whenever they wanted to watch VeggieTales later. She smiled, and said her reply.

"I've fallen and I can't get up." He smiled really big. She left. And he waited for her to get home before playing the rest of Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, it's me, Song Of Hope**

**Listen, I only have to entries for my contest that started about seven months ago. I'm closing the contest.**

**The only way I'll keep it open is if I get at least five more entries. I know that this isn't fair to the two people who actually wrote an entry for the contest (sorry GhostFairy and Lavender Rose of Faith), but this means no one will get the prize, which I haven't mentioned yet, but I would've had there been more entries.**

**I'll give two weeks for more entries for my contest.**

**And, to help, I'll add some songs for people to use, all Evanescence still.**

**Rules are still the same though.**

**Songs: Taking Over Me, Lies, Haunted, Before the Dawn, The Last Song I'm Wasting On You (but do not base it off of my story The Last Song I'm Wasting on You), My Last Breath, The Only One, Even in Death, and Your Star**

**All the rules are still the same.**

**And here's a quick story**

_"There's something in my toy chest! It's a big scary lizard! It's a… baby pickle?"_

_ "That's a cucumber."_

_ "Where is everybody?"_

_ "Over here Larry! We couldn't help but notice that you were a little bit scared."_

_ "Yeah! Um, fear not, for behold I bring you tidings of great joy which shall be to all people, for unto you-"_

_ "Wrong story Larry."_

_ "Oh, sorry."_ Hope smiled at her smart phone as she watched VeggieTales on it with her headphones in.

"I love this stuff." Kyoya pulled out one of her headphones.

"What are you watching?" She freaked.

"Nothing! I'm not watching VeggieTales!" He smirked.

"And what, pray tell, is VeggieTales?" She sighed.

"It's an animated TV show where you learn life and Bible lessons through stories and talking vegetables." He started laughing.

"You watch that stuff?"

"Hey, it's awesome!"

"It sounds stupid."

"Oh really? I bet you ¥5024 that you can't watch it without loving it!"

"I'm so winning that bet."


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, there's only two days left to enter before I close down my challenge! I'm not kidding, but I'm not going to wait around for people to enter a challenge! I know I gave about a week, I only need one entry other than the two I already have! It's been almost 8 months since I started that thing, and I've only gotten two entries! I just need to see one entry before Wednesday morning and I won't shut it down (although if I don't get another entry for about a month after that, then I'll still shut it down, just to let you know).**

**Oh, and this story is a hint towards another story that I'll be writing soon. Note, I know nothing about the Japanese immigrant system! DON'T HURT ME IF I'M WRONG ABOUT ANYTHING!**

Madoka, now about 18, was heading over towards the grocery store when she got a call from Hope, with her phone shouting at her Evanescence's "**_What You Want_**".

"Hey Hope, what's up?"

"Um, Madoka, could you come to my apartment and help me pack?"

"Huh?" Madoka thought about that. "But your lease isn't up for another three months, isn't that right?"

"Yeah, but that's not why I have to pack. Madoka, my lease has become null and void."

"Why?"

"Madoka, the only reason that I was able to stay in Japan was because of my parents, and then because of my Student Visa."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"My Student Visa is expiring because I've already graduated and the new school year is starting. Madoka, I have to go back to America, and I can't come back."


End file.
